


Taako Is Good Back Here

by LandonKade



Series: Taakitz Plus One [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Lonely Taako, M/M, The Adventure Zone: Balance, angus mcdonald - Freeform, balance, just for a second, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonKade/pseuds/LandonKade
Summary: Kravitz has a job to do, and Taako is good back here. Right?





	Taako Is Good Back Here

What had felt like weeks or months to Taako had truly only been a few days. Nevertheless, those days had been torturous. The first one had been mostly fine. Taako had at least been able to cook Kravitz breakfast and get a kiss from the bounty hunter before he left. Apparently, there was a particularly nasty character running around pissing off the Raven Queen. While they weren’t nearly as wanted as Taako and the boys had been back in the day, Kravitz did still have to put all of his focus into finding them. 

As such, Taako put on a smile, gave a wave, and he watched Kravitz form a large scythe in his skeletal hand as a black robe enveloped his body. Before his face could completely transform, Kravitz gave Taako a sad smile. It was barely there and then gone, but Taako wouldn’t show his hand. He didn’t allow his own smile to look sad. He refused to allow it. Taako was good back here. That was what his husband needed to know as he tore a hole in their kitchen to another dimension, gave Taako a final look, as if burning the vision of him into his mind for the days where they wouldn’t get to see one another, and left. The fissure closed behind him. It was only then that Taako let his smile falter. Taako was good back here. He would be good back here until Kravitz came back. Lup and Barry would make sure Kravitz came back. This worry was stupid. 

With a rattled breath, Taako moved deeper into his kitchen and began baking. By the time he stopped, had baked goods piled high on his dining room table, it was about time for him to start cooking dinner. Despite having to pay attention to how long everything needed to bake for, Taako had not noticed at all how long he had been walking back and forth in his kitchen. He made himself dinner and made too much despite his lack of appetite. 

Why was he being like this? Kravitz had gone on hunting trips for the Raven Queen before. He always came back, but that never stopped Taako from worrying when the next trip came along. It wasn’t stopping him from worrying now. It wasn’t stopping him from being lonely now. This was stupid.

For an hour or two, Taako attempted to do something other than bake or cook. He tried to read, he tried reorganizing rooms, he tried sitting on the porch and watching the stars. Every attempt at an activity ended the same way; spinning his wedding ring on his finger and staring off into space, thinking about Kravitz. Before long, Taako gave up. He went to bed, their bed, and tried to sleep alone. He slept on Kravitz’s side of the bed and used Kravitz’s pillow. It smelled like him. 

Each morning came upon Taako the same way, wondering why Kravitz was not in bed with him and why he was on the wrong side of the bed. Once he remembered the reasons, Taako would dejectedly push himself out of bed rather than lingering and go to cook breakfast. On the third morning, Taako barely remembered that Angus was due to arrive for his magic lesson and made breakfast for two. That felt normal, but Taako couldn’t shake that it was wrong. 

The boy detective wasn’t blind. The moment Taako opened the door for him, he knew what was wrong. He had seen Taako like this a few other times. Really, it didn’t take a detective to know Kravitz was away and Taako was lonely. Angus said nothing about Kravitz’s absense. Instead, he bombarded Taako with questions, showed him the spells he had been practicing and unsuccessful at casting as well as the ones he had been successful at casting. Taako seemed to perk up, even if only a little, during the lesson, and Angus stayed all day to give Taako someone to talk to and focus on while he ate his fill of the still abundant baked goods Taako had made over the course of the last few days. 

When Angus went home and Taako went to bed that night, he felt a little more cheerful but only just. Kravitz’s pillow smelled less like Kravitz than it had that first night. The fourth day was brutal. Taako tried to keep his routine normal, but everything he did seemed to go wrong. He had planned on going shopping and decided against it. He didn’t feel up to it. He kept forgetting recipes as though he was some beginner in the kitchen, which proved to sour his mood further. Finally, after eating a very simple lunch, Taako caved and went to face plant in bed. He buried his nose in the pillows and chucked his hat in the general direction of the closet. Taako proceeded to lose track of how long he spent lying in bed, pouting. Pouting, of all things. 

Taako was good back here… He was perfectly fine back here. There was nowhere he would rather be…

Taako wasn’t good back here. He had no interest in getting dragged through more dangerous situations. He had already been there, done that, and written the book about it. Taako was good back here… Yet not having Kravitz back here with him made Taako less good. 

That was when Taako’s ears perked up. Was that the front door? Couldn’t be. Surely, he was just hearing things now to get his hopes up. His pouting intensified. 

“Isn’t that my pillow?” There was the barest hint of amusement in the familiar voice, and Taako couldn’t help taking a moment to reassure himself his ears weren’t deceiving him before he looked over his shoulder to find his husband standing in the doorway of their bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. 

“Why, yes, it is. Why don’t you come and take it back?” While Taako turned onto his back and offered his arms in invitation, Kravitz was already moving out of the doorway and crawling over the bed to properly collapse on top of Taako, whose arms wrapped tightly around his grim reaper, while Kravitz wrapped his arms tightly around Taako’s waist in return. Kravitz buried his nose in the crook of Taako’s neck and breathed deeply, as if he had been deprived of oxygen for the last several days, while forgetting that his face would be cold. Taako didn’t seem to mind. His body settled comfortably between Taako’s legs then, and both men finally relaxed for the first time since Kravitz had left. 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed in bed like that before Kravitz adjusted himself just enough to allow Taako to turn his head and give him a kiss, of which he gladly returned and relished. Kravitz’s arms were more or less trapped beneath Taako, but Taako was easily able to remove his arms from around his husband and cup Kravitz’s now warm face so he could deepen the kiss. When they finally separated, Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz again while Kravitz pressed a few kisses along Taako’s throat. 

“How was work?” 

“The worst.” Kravitz took a moment to breathe Taako in deeply again and squeezed his arms around the smaller man. “They kept me busy. I couldn’t come home to my husband. It was torture, and I missed him.” 

“Sounds it, but I have a feeling he missed you, too.” Taako felt Kravitz grow tense and wondered at why for only a second before Kravitz was kissing him again, harder and deeper this time. Taako was more than happy to return it even as he reached up to bury a hand in Kravitz’s hair, causing his grim reaper to growl into the kiss while simultaneously and thoroughly pleasing Taako. 

After a few long seconds, Kravitz pulled away and rested his forehead against Taako’s. “I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

“You can make it up to me then.” That seemed like enough to get a laugh out of Kravitz, and Taako happily stole another kiss. When they broke apart again, Kravitz pressed his lips against Taako’s cheek and smiled.

“Where do I start?”

“Here, Babe. We’re not leaving this bed until dinner.”


End file.
